Regalos de navidad
by MariSeverus
Summary: Por que el sueño de Eileen, era cumplir los de su pequeño Severus. Sin importar, lo que costase o las consecuencias que trajeran sus actos.


Último lote de fics para mi hermana (Por ahora je) Espero que les guste.

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto ideas. El resto, es obra de JK Rowling.

* * *

  
Eileen sonreía, mientras su pequeño hijo sólo jugaba con su varita. Ella no tenía el suficiente dinero para comprarle cosas de buena calidad, pero siempre podía ahorrar un poco para verle una pequeña sonrisa. Era su pequeño, Severus era todo su sueño, todas sus esperanzas. Que el mundo se viniera abajo, que los precios subieran ¡Eso no importaba! Si ella pudiera, se pasaba toda la santa vida sólo contemplando a su hijo.

Una suave sonrisa, se posaba en sus labios cada cumpleaños. Ella trataba siempre, de conseguirle lo que su hijo expresaba en pequeñas cartas. Había crecido, criado por padres de diferentes universos. Las cartas a santa, eran muy populares.

Esa noche, Eileen no había reunido lo suficiente. Su esposo, Tobías Snape le había quitado todo el dinero, cuando ella le comentase lo que pensaba hacer con él. ¡Su hijo no iba a obtener regalos, que demostraran que era el "asqueroso raro" de la cuadra!

Aún así, pese a los golpes, pese a que su mejilla sangrase por haber forcejeado con él; ella le compraría ese regalo tan anhelado. Esa escoba con la que su hijo soñaba. La escoba, que sus compañeros tenían y que a lo mejor, mejoraba su desempeño académico. Bueno, ella no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sólo estaba motivada a hacer realidad uno de sus sueños.

Subía las escaleras, con una sonrisa escueta. Sabía perfectamente, dónde su esposo guardaba el dinero. También sabía, que eso le traería problemas con él pero primero estaba su pequeño.

Suspiró, cuando los objetos personales de su marido estaba allí frente a ella. ¿Qué podía hacer, sólo tomar un poquito del dinero? Seguro no se daba cuenta. Maquillar, sus heridas las maquillaba una y otra vez. Pero estaba bien, ya su tono de piel se acostumbraría a los moretones. Cual camaleón a su entorno.

Tomó el dinero y lo introdujo en una pequeña bolsita. Salió, tan rápido como pudo, mientras su hijo sólo dormía en su habitación. Pronto sería navidad y ella aún debía obtener ese preciado obsequio. Ese preciado sueño.

Bajo la lluvia, la delgada mujer de aspecto sufrido y frágil, se quitaba la capa de viaje. Colocaba encima de la mesa de la tienda, todos esos ahorros y más si se requería. No importaba, si no comían luego. Era necesario.

La observó, en la vitrina. La brillante escoba, con la que su hijo soñaba día y noche. Estaba en sus manos, envuelta en un papel de colores. Eso no importaba, seguramente ese papel sería lo último que su hijo iba a mirar.

Sonriente, caminaba por los brillantes pisos. Que como espejo, gracias a la lluvia, revelaban la felicidad que tenía. Esa noche, subió las escaleras con mucha suavidad y colocó la escoba a los pies de su hijo. Mientras salía, no había figurado que su esposo estaba allí. Le observaba con ira, sabía lo que había hecho.

Pero Eileen no tenía miedo, ella defendería a su hijo hasta el final. Observó la brillante escoba, la tomó entre sus manos y simplemente la partió con toda su ira. Eileen sollozando, recibió todos los golpes. Pero, lo que más le dolía era el simple hecho de ver en pedazos los sueños de su hijo.

Esa mañana Severus despertó con una sorpresa. Eran los trozos de escoba, era su madre apoyada en el suelo con lágrimas, mirando esos mismos trozos. No le costó entender lo sucedido, no le costó entrever el moretón en su rostro bajo sus cabellos. Desde ese día, Severus Snape juró que las navidades no eran para él.

Y se fue, cuando Dumbledore lo sacó de su hogar. Él no entendía el motivo, pero Dumbledore sólo quería el bienestar del chico. Sus padres, se peleaban demasiado. Ese día, se pelearon. Esas navidades, él las pasó en Hogwarts.

Pero ese día, también sucedió algo muy especial. Lily Evans corría con una sonrisa, mientras le llevaba una carta. Una enorme lechuza volaba, alto, tras ella. Traía entre sus patas, una enorme escoba.

La dejó caer frente a él y salió ululando, feliz. Lily le entregó la carta, mientras que con estupefacción, él abría el paquete. La escoba que estaba rota, la escoba que su madre le había prometido. Una sonrisa, se posó en sus labios cuando Lily leía la nota.

_"Feliz navidad Severus. Lo que te prometió Santa, ya te lo he hecho llegar" "Se atrasó, por unos pequeños inconvenientes, pero jamás se olvidó de ti"_

_"Ya le di las gracias" " Sólo pórtate bien y quizás recibas otros regalos"_

Severus, había pedido una pluma prestada. Lily se la brindó con rapidez. Con una sonrisa suave, él comenzó a escribir una contestación para "santa"

_"Me portaré bien, para que la próxima navidad santa me traiga lo que realmente anhelo. Paz, para mi madre"_

* * *

Espero les gustara, saludos y besos.

M&S


End file.
